The present invention relates to navigation. Particularly, the present invention relates to a technique of notifying a mobile body that the mobile body is approaching a particular area.
A car navigation system displays, on a screen thereof, a road map around a vehicle in which the system is installed, and also displays various kinds of road traffic information, such as an occurrence of traffic jam, on the road map for notifying a driver. As navigation systems become smaller, a mobile navigation system (also referred to as a portable navigation system) is now used not only in a vehicle but also by a pedestrian. Furthermore, in recent years, a navigation application installed on a smartphone and a tablet terminal provides a navigation function by utilizing a GPS function. As described above, vehicles and pedestrians are increasingly using a navigation function for moving to a destination.